The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 84: Lost on an Island Part 2
Part two enjoy.. Previously (Previously on The Bunker) MP76:He's been gone for hours.. Dudley:He's been gone for 16 weeks... MP76: <.< He's been gone for only 5 hours... (scene skips) Phineas:Well its finished.Alt coming? Alternate Phineas:Yup (gets inside ship) Sonic:Laughs I'm always ready for adventure... (gets inside ship) ACF01:Lets all get in (everyone gets inside ship except Kh2cool) Kh2cool:Nah..I'm just going to stay at our house,keep the food healthy and stuff... (scene skips) Alternate Phineas:I got an idea me and the guys go to the jungle side of the island,while Greg,Kh2,ACF01 & Pinkie Pie go to into the far part of the Jungle. ACF01:Then lets go.. Part 1:The Jungle Kh2cool:You know what I like about what were doing? ACF01:What? Kh2cool:We get to look for treasure with out side kicks. Pinkie Pie & Greg Heffley:Were not your side kicks.. ACF01:Were the heroes.. Pinkie Pie:Do we get some credit. Kh2cool:Of course.. Greg:I'm clearly Kh2cool's side kick. Kh2cool:How could you even say that? Gray Pea Shooter:I wonder where the treasure is.. Yakko:(sits on a toaster) Tornadospeed:Your sitting on a toaster? Yakko:So I don't get foot burn... Gray Pea Shooter:So you sit on a toaster? Yakko:Yup.. Part 2:A treasure Hunt Kh2cool:I just noticed..Phineas never gave us a map.. ACF01:You mean were lost? Kh2cool:I guess so... ACF01:I guess,we can't turn back now. Pinkie Pie:Wait a minute I can use my nose to smell the treasure..(sniffs around the jungle) Kh2cool:Did you smell the treasure? Pinkie Pie:No but even better..Cupcakes.. Greg:I don't see any cupcakes... Pinkie Pie:But I smell it.. ACF01:Its the new cupcake shampoo you put in your hair,everyone's wearing it.. Pinkie Pie:Ooh..(gigles) Kh2cool:We'll never find that treasure.. ACF01:I agree,lets go back to the ship. Kh2cool:*sigh* I knew finding this treasure would be a long shot.. Pinkie Pie:But one thing.. ACF01:What? Pinkie Pie:Our boats out of gas. Kh2cool:*gasp* But how are we gonna get out. ACF01:We don't..were Lost on Pirate Island without an escape. Kh2cool:We'll never make it out of here now.. Part 3:Quick Sand... Pinkie Pie:Well that doesn't mean we need to stop our seach,we are not going to leave this island no matter what until the treasure is found. ACF01:He's right but Pinkie? Pinkie Pie:Yes? ACF01:Your standing in quick sand.. Pinkie Pie:Uh oh..(sinks into quick sand) (meanwhile..) Alternate Phineas:Any luck of finding treasure guys? Mariophineas76:Nope.. Phineas:Where would it be? Mariophineas76:I'm not sure.. Geapora:I'm gonna take a nap...(falls alseep) Alternate Phineas:Ok.... (meanwhile) Pinkie Pie:Hurry I'm sinking... Kh2cool:What do we do? ACF01:(thinks) Kh2cool: ....?..... ACF01:I got nothing... Kh2cool:I got nothing either... Greg:Same... (Pinkie Pie sinks all the way down) ACF01:Oh no! It was to late! Kh2cool:Pinkie Pie,sinked.. Greg:Is she still down there? Kh2cool:I'm not sure... Greg:Lets just continue looking for the treasure.. Kh2cool:Well um..Okay.. AF01:Don't worry Pinkie Pie,were going to find this treasure for you... (Greg,Kh2cool & ACF01 walk into the sunset) Part 4:Campfire (Greg,Kh2cool & ACF01 are sitting down at night time around a campfire) Kh2cool:I feel really bad about Pinkie Pie.. ACF01:Me too.. Greg:Not me.. (Kh2cool elbows Greg) Greg:I mean..me too... Kh2cool:Its not our fault,the quicksand went so fast..and we couldn't grab her in time.. (The rest of the gang walks up to Greg,Kh2cool & ACF01) Dan:Hey guys! ACF01:Oh..Hi Rainbow Dash:Where's Pinkie? Kh2cool:Sadly she fell into quick sand.. Rainbow Dash: *Gasp* Really? Kh2cool:Sadly yes... Rawrlego: Wait... how did she fall in? I mean that's just cartoony stuff. It can't happen in real life! Read the science behind it! Mochlum: *sigh* I'm calling it... Phineas:Wha-What do you mean? Mochlum:Were not gonna find that treasure. Mariophineas76:Your right... Candace:Lets just give up.. Spongebob:We can't go home,but boats out of gas... ACF01:We can't give up! I promised Pinkie Pie I'd find that treasure,we need to do it for our friend.. Kh2cool:Okay! Alternate Phineas:The sky looks midnight..Lets go to sleep. (everyone lies down except Wakko & Yakko) Wakko:Here eat this donut Yakko. (Yakko and Wakko split a donut) ACF01:(gets up) What are you doing. Yakko:Were eating a donut,so we don't get burned by the campfire.. ACF01:Oh-Kay...(lies back down) (to be contined) Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Pages by kh2cool